Un cambio en nuestras vidas
by MarauderPeter21
Summary: Ron Weasley había preferido mantener una vida tranquila después de la guerra, pero el encuentro con alguien a quien no pensaba ver más, cambia lo que tenía planeado, así como él también genera una variación en la vida de esa persona.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Se encontraba esperando en una esquina del Londres muggle a alguien, ese alguien formaba parte de su pasado, pero no podía simplemente decirle que no cuando ella se había comunicado con él para conversar.

La vida no lo había tratado como él esperaba ni había terminado como los demás esperaban, después de todo la persona a la que esperaba era la chica con la que supuestamente se iba a casar y con la que tendría hijos y a la que su madre y toda su familia había aceptado con los brazos abiertos.

Sin embargo, se habían dado cuenta que eso no iba a funcionar, y que, aunque dolió en un principio, era mejor dejar en una amistad que dure años a una relación que podía acabar con todo en menos tiempo.

Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar sonreír no la veía desde hace un año, que fue más o menos cuando se habían separado, ahora ambos con 22 años, afrontaban con madurez el hecho de volverse a ver.

-Hola Ron, cuánto tiempo – saludó ella con una sonrisa, su cabello igual de esponjado e incontrolable, él sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

-Es bueno volver a verte, pero dime, ¿por qué en el mundo muggle, algo que sea interesante? – preguntó con curiosidad y es que, aunque ya estaba un poco familiarizado con todo lo relacionado a las personas sin magia, eso no significaba que se sintiese muy cómodo en esos lugares.

-Una amiga me había recomendado una cafetería que queda por esta zona, así que podríamos tomar y comer algo mientras conversamos.

Le pareció buena la idea al final, así que se dirigieron a ese lugar, ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal que formaban parte de la fachada de la cafetería.

A decir verdad, era bastante acogedor, los colores del lugar eran cálidos con una mezcla de colores madera y eso le gustaba, además que el aroma del café y del mismo dulce lo embriagaba.

Ambos empezaron a conversas de a poco mientras esperaban que uno de los meseros se acercase a tomar su orden, cuando eso ocurrió pidieron una recomendación por parte del local, después de todo era la primera vez que venían y era interesante saber cuál era la especialidad del lugar.

Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que escucharon el sonido de unos platos caer al piso.

Debido a la curiosidad ambos dirigieron sus miradas al lugar del incidente, Hermione tenía una expresión apenada al ver como se acercaba un señor de mayor edad hacia el joven, el cual a Ron se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

Este tenía el pelo negro y para sorpresa de Ron los ojos grises si es que podía apreciar bien debido a la distancia, esos ojos que miraban incrédulos hacían la dirección donde ellos se encontraban para luego desviarse hacia el hombre que le llamaba la atención por el desorden, para luego ver al mismo joven inclinándose apenado y pidiendo perdón a su superior y a los clientes empezó a ordenar todo.

Ambos retornaron la vista hacia la mesa al ver su pedido siendo colocado con cuidado por una de las meseras.

-Pobre chico se ve joven, y la forma cómo lo trataba su jefe parece ser alguien demasiado exigente – mencionó la chica antes de dar un mordisco a su pastel – Wow, está delicioso, prueba el tuyo.

Dejando de lado lo ocurrido al chico decidió probar su propio pedido y en efecto estaba delicioso.

Continuaron conversando, y él de reojo observaba al muchacho que seguía atendiendo las diversas mesas del local, sin dejar de lado la tensión de sus hombros.

Gracias a su entrenamiento como auror podía darse cuenta de ese tipo con facilidad, leer a las personas se le había hecho fácil, a pesar de considerarse alguien despistado.

Una vez terminaron de ponerse al día con sus cosas y de pagar sus pedidos salieron del local, prometiendo volver a verse, esta vez junto con Harry.

Después de eso partió hacia su hogar, un departamento chico, pero suyo, eso le agradaba, ya no vivía con su madre, pero de todas formas la visitaba, sobre todo los fines de semana donde se reunía toda la familia.

Su departamento se encontraba en una zona que era habitada por magos, por lo que contaba con una chimenea con conexión a la red flu, algo que le facilitaba el poder ir a La Madriguera cada vez que quisiese.

A pesar de estar todo, sentía que su vida iba por un buen camino y eso le gustaba, mantenía tranquilidad y aún seguía en contacto con su mejor amigo gracias al trabajo, no podía pedir más.

Cuando se recostó en su cama el recuerdo de ese chico le vino de nuevo a la cabeza y se acordó, le recordaba a Sirius, pero uno más joven y pequeño, eso debido al pelo negro y los ojos grises, era sorprendente encontrar a alguien con esos rasgos en el mundo muggle, después de todo esos son rasgos de los Black.

Dejó de tomarle importancia y decidió de una vez descansar, al día siguiente tenía trabajo por hacer.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I:**

Su vida se mantenía igual, había pasado poco más de una semana desde que se había encontrado con Hermione, mantenía un buen rendimiento en el trabajo, que, a pesar de estar en tiempos de paz, aún se encontraban algunos ex mortífagos sueltos, no los más letales, pero mortífagos, a fin de cuentas.

Habían terminado la jornada por ese día cuando decidió regresar a la cafetería de la otra vez, tenía ganas de probar algo nuevo, teniendo en cuenta que lo que había comido la última vez estaba delicioso.

Al llegar se sentó esta vez en la barra, después de todo estaba solo, así que sería un desperdicio ocupar él una mesa.

Un pequeño sonido de sorpresa provocó que levantara la mirada encontrándose precisamente con el joven que había tirado la vajilla la otra vez.

Sus pupilas temblaban y su cuerpo estaba tenso, con algo de temor le dirigió la palabra pidiendo su orden y creyó haber escuchado esa voz antes, pero, no sabía dónde, vio al chico anotar todo sin dejar de temblar y una vez terminado eso hizo una pequeña inclinación y fue a atender a otra mesa.

Para su sorpresa fue otro mesero quien le llevó su pedido y no se volvió a ver de cerca con el chico de pelo negro y ojos grises, a quien veía a lo lejos atendiendo mesas con la misma actitud temerosa de la otra vez.

Tomó con calma el café que pidió, así como la tarta de durazno que se veía apetitosa con solo verla en el plato.

Una vez terminó de comer pagó y se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta para retirarse cuando escuchó un apellido que lo hizo voltear de inmediato.

-Malfoy ve a tomar el pedido de la mesa 8 – cuando escuchó eso vio como el joven de cabello negro inmediatamente hacía lo que le pedían sin chistar, con suma obediencia.

Ron no pudo soportarlo y salió más que corriendo de la cafetería.

De seguro escuchó mal, eso era más que seguro.

Pasaron los días y siguió con su rutina de siempre, así como también continuó visitando dicha cafetería, recibiendo la misma expresión de incredulidad en el joven de cabello negro.

Sin embargo, por más que había escuchado cómo lo llamaban esa vez, y que no volvió a repetirse, seguía sin creer que ese chico era un Malfoy.

Era absurdo pensar ver a uno de ellos trabajando en el mundo muggle, sobre todo, porque el joven siempre se presentaba tímido, educado y bastante torpe, y eso no caracterizaba a un Malfoy por nada del mundo.

Esa obsesión con Malfoy de todas formas no lo dejó tranquilo, ya que investigó en los documentos del ministerio sobre su paradero, pero no encontraba nada, salvo por la información que ya sabía, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy muerta, y Draco Malfoy libre, pero sin poder acceder a la fortuna que alguna vez le perteneció a su familia, ese había sido el trato por su libertad.

Incluso le preguntó a Harry si sabía algo sobre Malfoy, pero no había ningún registro, era cómo si este hubiese desaparecido del mundo mágico.

Continuaba investigando sobre el paradero de este mientras realizaba las misiones de auror y durante sus tiempos libres visitaba la cafetería.

Se había dado cuenta que el chico ya no mostraba la misma inseguridad de antes, sino que ahora lo veía más relajado mientras atendía a los clientes.

Ese chico le había empezado a generar cierto interés, pero eso no se lo dijo a nadie se lo guardaba para él mismo.

Su madre sí seguía preocupada por él, porque le preguntaba si iba a tener pareja en algún momento, sobre todo porque Harry y Ginny, quienes se habían casado dos años después de la guerra, estaban por tener un hijo, e incluso todos sus hermanos, salvo Charlie, ya tenían hijos y parejas estables.

Él era el único que prefería mantener su soledad y su vida tranquila, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba jugar de vez en cuando con los sobrinos que ya tenía.

Algo que cambió por completo su rutina fue cuando vio en la cafetería sentado en la barra a un niño bastante pequeño, tenía cabello rubio, el cual le recordaba a cierta serpiente, pero eso era imposible.

El niño llevaba ropa común muggle, bastante infantil y tenía unos cuadernos de dibujo y colores con él.

Lo que le sorprendía es que para la edad que parecía tener se mantuviese tranquilo sin molestar a los clientes, dedicándose exclusivamente a su cuaderno de dibujos.

Una mesera se acercó a pedir su orden con una sonrisa, y es que posiblemente ya se sabía lo que iba a pedir, después de todo se había convertido en un cliente frecuente del local.

Una vez atendido su pedido, decidió observar de nuevo al niño y fue testigo de cómo el mesero de cabello negro se acercaba a él y le sonreía mientras le sacudía el cabello un poco, para después seguir atendiendo las demás mesas, eso lo descolocó un poco.

Era algún familiar de este seguro.

Lo que es peor es que el niño sí tenía un rasgo Malfoy, pero decidió sacudir cualquier idea tonta de su cabeza, no era posible eso.

Los demás días que fue a la cafetería el niño no se encontraba, pero el mesero pelinegro seguía atendiendo normal las mesas, aunque siempre esquivaba la suya, hasta que se volvieron a ver de cerca.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿cuál es su orden señor? – había preguntado en voz baja que parecía más un susurro.

Ron arrugó el ceño ante la palabra señor, por favor, solo tenía 22 años, no era un viejo.

-Disculpe, pero me puede decir joven o Ron, pero no señor, aun sigo joven – respondió con una sonrisa, pero vio como el chico se tensaba de nueva cuenta y se ponía nervioso – ah disculpe, no le estoy llamando la atención ni me he enojado sí es lo que piensas – dijo de forma apresurada, porque de seguro el chico se lo había tomado como un regaño, y recordaba muy bien cómo había reaccionado a algo similar la primera vez que lo vio.

El chico de pelo negro sacudió su cabeza rápido y se alejó de su mesa apresurado y fue una mesera la que tomó su orden disculpándose de antemano al indicar que su compañero no se sentía bien.

Decidió solo asentir y pedir lo de siempre, esa reacción lo había dejado intrigado.

En ese momento se encontraba exhausto, seguía sin encontrar información de Malfoy en los archivos del mundo mágico, fue ahí que decidió buscar en otra fuente.

En el mundo muggle.

Eso le fue más difícil, ya que no sabía cómo podía pedir dicha información, sobre todo porque él no conocía mucho de ese mundo, y si le pedía ayuda a Harry o Hermione se iba a descubrir en qué andaba.

Investigó el cómo acceder a dicha información hasta que lo tuvo, era un registro de adultos de Londres, y es que decidió irse de frente a ese rango de edad ya que sabía que 18 años era la mayoría de edad en Reino Unido y ambos ya habían pasado dicha cifra.

Le costó trabajo el poder dar con un listado de menor tamaño ya que la población era inmensa, pero cuando lo consiguió se quedó boqueando como idiota al ver el nombre de Draco registrado en el mundo muggle.

Con esa información en sus manos continuó buscando más, y eso le permitió saber que tenía un pariente y que si su memoria no se equivoca la edad de ese pariente es similar al del niño que vio en la cafetería.

\- Scorpius Malfoy, 3 años – leyó en voz alta y dejó los papeles regados en la pequeña mesa de su sala.

No podía creerlo.

Eso lo había dejado más sorprendido de lo que hubiese imaginado, pero aun así decidió pensar un poco con la cabeza fría.

Acomodó dichos papeles y decidió darse un salto por la cafetería y confrontar, con calma, al otro chico, porque era sorprendente que en la foto de su registro aparezca justo el joven de pelo negro.

Pasó más de una semana cuando al fin tuvo tiempo de poder visitar dicha cafetería, decidió esta vez ir a una hora cercana a su cierre, porque suponía que de esa forma el otro joven no tendría excusa alguna de hablar con él, no tendría trabajo después de esa hora después de todo.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería lo encontró como siempre atendiendo mesa tras mesa al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando un joven se acercó a tomar su pedido, le pidió además si podía llamar al camarero de pelo negro, eso sorprendió un poco al joven que lo estaba atendiendo, pero asintió de todas formas.

Vio a lo lejos como este se acercaba al pelinegro y cómo se ponía tenso de repente.

Con algo de temor sujetando la bandeja con el pedido que Ron había hecho se acercó.

-Aquí tiene su pedido… eeeh… joven – dijo titubeando un poco al final, acomodó todo en la pequeña mesa y estaba por retirarse cuando Ron decidió levantar un poco la voz, lo suficiente como para que solo este lo escuchara.

-Sé que eres tú Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo – al decir eso vio al chico ponerse más tenso, así como mirarlo con miedo.

\- Por favor, no digas nada, por favor – fue lo que le pidió este.

-No diré nada, pero quiero hablar contigo esperaré a que tu turno termine y no quiero un no como respuesta.

Vio al pelinegro suspirar y asentir para luego seguir atendiendo los pedidos que iban y venían.

Una vez acabado todo eso, vio como el chico se acercaba a él esta vez ya no con el traje de mesero sino con una ropa simple muggle, un jean pitillo, un polo y una chaqueta a cuadros, ropa que nunca pensó que vería usar al Malfoy.

Una vez habían salido del establecimiento empezaron a caminar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó contigo?

Con esa pregunta decidió iniciar la conversación, viendo de reojo como el chico se encogía en sí mismo.

**Muchas gracias por leer, este fic en serio se me ha venido después de imaginarme cómo sería sus vidas después de la guerra sin contar el canon por supuesto. Las actualizaciones del fic serán sábados y martes, lo que no sé aun es cuántos capítulos tendrá al final. Espero les guste y dejen comentarios para saber si debo mejorar algo o ver cómo les va pareciendo la historia. :D**


	3. Capítulo II

**Lamento el día de demora, pero ayer tuve un percance, aquí está el capítulo 2, espero les guste.**

**Esta vez he añadido más diálogo, y es que al comienzo de la historia primero quería describir los hechos que pasaban antes de ir de plano a una interacción entre los dos protagonistas. De aquí en adelante va a ser más equitativo los párrafos descriptivos y de diálogo.**

**Con respecto a un review que leí de que por qué coloqué de que lo de Ron y Hermione no funcionó a pesar de tantos años de amistad es que, a veces siento que ese tipo de cosas puede pasar, lo sé porque con un amigo que lo conozco de hace cerca de 10 años quisimos intentar algo, pero nos dimos cuenta que mejor va nuestra relación como amigos que cómo pareja aunque aun nos apreciamos mucho.**

**He hecho lo posible por mejorar las cosas que me dijeron en los reviews muchas gracias :3**

**Capítulo II:**

Ron podía sentir la tensión del otro, era bastante palpable, pero aun así se mantuvo firme en su caminar.

\- Primero Weasley – y sí se notaba que Malfoy aún se acordaba de él – necesito ir a recoger a alguien, si tienes tiempo de acompañarme.

Ante ese pedido asintió, le sorprendió que no haya habido insultos de por medio ni mucho menos.

Caminaron hacía un conjunto de edificios que se encontraban en una zona poco agradable de Londres, le sorprendía ver un sitio que a simplemente parecía pobre pero que se veía limpio de todas formas.

Subieron escaleras hasta una puerta que Draco tocó y le indicó que lo esperara.

Inmediatamente les atendió una señorita.

-Ah hola Draco vienes por Scorpius, descuida se portó muy bien – decía esta sonriendo haciendo pasar a Draco, al rato el otro joven salió cargando una pequeña mochila y con un niño sujeto a su mano.

El niño lo miraba un poco inquieto y bastante tímido.

-Saluda Scorpius.

-Hola – fue lo que escuchó después de la orden dada por Malfoy, la voz del niño era insegura así que sonrió un poco y le devolvió el saludo.

Una vez con el niño, vio como el otro lo cargaba y le indicaba que debían subir dos pisos más y eso hicieron, vio al pelinegro sacar unas llaves cuando estuvieron frente a una de las puertas y ni bien la abrió hizo entrar al niño y lo hizo pasar a él.

Le indicó que tome asiento mientras iba por unos vasos con té.

Se sorprendió al ver el pequeño departamento, tenía pocas cosas, pero se mantenía limpio y ordenado, la cocina y sala estaban conectadas, habiendo una pequeña isla en la cocina y un par de sillas, así como dos puertas, por una de ellas el niño había entrado cerrando detrás de él.

Se sentó en un pequeño sillón para luego ver como el otro tomaba asiento en el otro pequeño sillón y colocaba dos tazas de té en la mesita del medio.

\- No es mucho, pero espero te guste – le había dicho Draco mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su té.

Ron decidió hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

-Ahora sí respondiendo tu pregunta, cómo ves vivo en el mundo muggle en este pequeño departamento y trabajo en esa cafetería., de seguro sabes que mi madre murió, antes ella vivía aquí conmigo también, pero enfermó.

Ron sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar a Malfoy hablar de forma tan tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo tan melancólica. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el niño reingresó a la pequeña sala ya con un piyama puesto.

-Papi, papi, mi peluche no está.

Al escuchar la forma cómo el niño se refería al otro joven se sorprendió y vio como este también lo miró rápido antes de ir a atender al niño.

Ron esperó unos diez minutos, los cuales sintió como una eternidad, pero que una vez el otro chico atravesó la otra puerta terminó.

-Lo siento, tenía que acostarlo para que duerma.

La respuesta del otro era corta y tranquila.

-Ah, no te preocupes, por cierto ¿es tu hijo en serio? – preguntó con un poco de miedo de hacerlo enojar, pero a diferencia de lo que pensó, el otro solo asintió.

-Sí es mío, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie más, nadie puede saber. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto.

Después de eso se instauró un silencio entre ellos, solo cortado de vez en cuando por el sonido de las tazas de té. No sabía si profundizar en la historia detrás de ese niño, pero consideraba que eso era un poco inadecuado.

Ron decidió romper el hielo nuevamente.

-Tu cabello…

Había empezado, pero Malfoy lo cortó.

-Me lo teñí de negro para que nadie me reconozca, tenía miedo de encontrarme con alguien del mundo mágico, después de todo quiero vivir una vida tranquila.

Esa respuesta le sorprendió, después de todo no se esperaba algo así del otro joven.

Suspirando sacó de su maletín los documentos con la información de Malfoy y este lo miró incrédulo.

-Me pareciste familiar así que investigué. Lamento si eso te incomoda, pero me parecía extraño que no se haya sabido nada de ti.

-Ya veo, con razón. ¿Granger sabe de esto?

Ante la pregunta negó con la cabeza y vio como el otro suspiraba aliviado.

-Esa vez que nos viste fue por casualidad, además tuve curiosidad en ti ya que a simple vista pareces una versión pequeña y joven de Sirius.

-Era de esperarse tengo rasgos Black después de todo y el cabello negro incrementa eso, pero no esperaba verlos esa vez.

-Lo sé, tu reacción fue bastante sorpresiva.

Romper platos y estar asustado era un hecho que no se esperaba verlos ahí.

-No es que sea descortés, pero podrías retirarte necesito dormir, mañana tengo un día ajetreado.

Ron sonrió y se puso de pie, le parecía un suelo estar conversando de manera tranquila con quien alguna vez fue su enemigo de la infancia.

-No te preocupes, yo también tengo trabajo, pero.

Se quedó pensando un poco si decir aquello que tenía en la punta de su lengua o no, pero al ver la expresión curiosa del otro decidió que se arriesgaba.

-Podríamos volver a conversar, no es que sea un metiche, pero me ha llamado la curiosidad, ya sabes… tu cambio.

Vio de reojo mientras guardaba los papeles como el otro se tensaba, pero que se recomponía nuevamente para luego suspirar.

-Está bien, pero no esperes una amistad Weasley, simplemente, no quiero problemas, quiero mantenerme alejado de ellos, ya mucho hice… en el pasado.

La voz del ex rubio sonaba tan melancólica que no entendía por qué le oprimía el pecho.

-No te preocupes Malfoy – le dijo mientras se despedía de este mientras abría la puerta – por cierto, esa cafetería hace los mejores pasteles – añadió y vio como el otro sonreía.

-Lo sé.

Con eso el pelirrojo decidió marcharse, estaba cansado también.

Conforme los días pasaban ambos conversaban de vez en cuando, solo que esta vez era de su día a día, Ron prefería no volver a tocar el tema de lo que ha estado haciendo Malfoy desde que fue absuelto de Azkaban hasta ahora, prefería esperar el momento justo donde el otro esté calmado.

Además, se dio cuenta que el joven pelinegro siempre portaba manga larga, siempre y es ahí que recordó la marca de mortífago que posiblemente este mantenía aún en su brazo como prueba de que alguna vez lo fue.

No pudo evitar desanimarse al recordar eso, ya que conllevó a que no fuera por dos semanas a la cafetería, ya que al pensar en esa marca recordaba que por culpa de mortífagos había perdido a su hermano.

Cuando retomó su visita a la cafetería un preocupado Malfoy se encontraba frente a él.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó, mientras anotaba la orden que le había indicado.

-No, nada, falta de tiempo es todo – le mintió, no podía decirle que aun conservaba cierto rencor hacia las personas como él.

El otro chico le creyó, después de todo, Ron debía reconocer, se había vuelto un buen mentiroso, todo gracias a su entrenamiento de auror de controlar sus emociones. Eso le permitía mantener la fachada y no decir nada sobre Malfoy a su familia y amigos.

Sin embargo, había veces en las que continuaba teniendo curiosidades con respecto a Scorpius, es decir quién era la madre de aquel niño, o en qué momento lo tuvo, ya que por la edad eso significaba que fue poco después de la guerra.

Ese día en específico era viernes y el niño se encontraba sentado en la barra de la cafetería, tranquilo dibujando en unas hojas que suponía Draco le había dado al niño.

Además de las muestras de cariños por parte del ex rubio, también veía que los otros empleados le sonreían o le hacían morisquetas para hacerlo reír.

Ese día había decidido de nuevo acompañarlo a su casa.

Sobre todo, porque la zona no le parecía a simple vista segura, aunque era un hecho que el otro si sacaba su varita podía defenderse.

Oh, es ahí cuando recordó que no había visto al otro realizar magia en su casa en absoluto, ni tampoco había nada mágico en esta.

-Los viernes y fines de semana mi vecina no puede vigilar a Scorpius, así que son los únicos días que lo traigo al trabajo, por si deseas saber – escuchó como el otro le explicaba mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de este.

-Oh, ya veo, eso explica la primera vez que lo vi también ahí.

-Sí, lo bueno es que es tranquilo y se ha ganado la simpatía de todos en el local.

A Ron le sorprendía ver como la expresiones frías y altaneras que recordaba solían estar en el rostro del otro en su época de Hogwarts habían cambiado, siempre le sonreía al niño y hablaba con una calma y calidez, y con un tono de ensoñación que incluso le recordaba a Luna.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de residencia el niño corrió directo a la puerta que supo que era el baño, es ahí que se dio cuenta que solo contaban con una habitación que compartían Malfoy con el menor.

Ron decidió sacar un momento el diario El Profeta que tenía en su pequeño maletín mientras el otro preparaba algo de té, cuando este le pidió que lo guardara.

\- Eeeh, ¿por qué? – preguntó sin entender, el otro se acercó y en un susurro le explicó.

\- No quiero que Scorpius vea nada mágico, y El Profeta las fotografías se mueven, por favor -pidió al final, por lo que guardó con calma el diario antes de que el niño saliera de bañarse y se dirigiera a su cuarto a cambiarse.

\- No sabe que eres mago entonces

Más que una pregunta era una afirmación lo que había soltado y el otro asentía con algo de miedo.

\- No quiero que se relacione con nada de ese mundo, no quiero yo tampoco regresar ahí, cómo te dije quiero una vida tranquila y no quiero que… no quiero que viva bajo los prejuicios de nuestro apellido.

Eso lo había sorprendido por completo, y es que Ron sabía que el apellido Malfoy era actualmente mal visto en el mundo mágico, y, aunque se le había dado su libertad, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo considerado una escoria para muchos de los que habían perdido todo en la guerra.

Ver a Malfoy de esa manera le dolía y no entendía por qué, después de todo es el mismo chico que de niños lo insultaba por su apellido o por su condición económica e incluso el mismo Ron admite que lo odiaba a muerte en esas épocas, pero no podía ser ciego, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que este había cambiado en el mundo muggle.


End file.
